


Los errores de Suzaku Kururugi

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Oneshot, Requiem, Zero - Freeform, cero - Freeform, code geass - Freeform, lelouch lamperouge - Freeform, nunnally vi britannia - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: En su lecho de muerte, Suzaku mira el pasado con nostalgia ante los errores de su vida.
Kudos: 1





	Los errores de Suzaku Kururugi

En el frío de la noche, deslizo su brazo por debajo de las sabanas para llegar hasta el cajón de la mesita de estar, ahí, adentro ante la tenue luz de la vela encontró el brillo del cristal como una ilusión fantasmal al tomar el objeto redondo, sus callosos y arrugados dedos pudieron sentir la imperfección del cristal al delinear el impacto donde alguna vez apaciguo el impacto de la bala que pudo haber acabado la suma de sus males, _aquellas malas dediciones que había tomado y así expiar sus pecados._

Pero hasta para él, un hombre que había dejado ese mundo desde ya hace mucho tiempo aquel decreto _era demasiado bueno_ para su persona. Porque el pecado no se encontraba en sus manos manchadas de sangre, ni en las heridas de cuerpo que conforme pasaron los años se volvieron cicatrices adornando su piel morena. Se encontraba muy dentro de aquel esperpentoso cuerpo ya roído por los años, y se encontraba arraigado en su corazón y alma.

¿Pero cuando fue que empezó a desviarse del buen camino?

Tal vez había sido cuando pensó que tendría toda la vida para amar como quisiera a sus seres queridos.

Porque aun recordaba cómo había paleado con su madre noches antes de que ella muriera, todo por un capricho, un estúpido capricho al no haber ido con él a su viaje a Kioto.

_"Eres una mentirosa, te odio"_

Grito con lágrimas en los ojos cuando regreso, sus padres se encontraban en el comedor principal, y ella solo sonrió con amabilidad antes de que él saliera corriendo hacia su habitación.

En ese entonces, siendo un _niño_ demasiado malcriado y egoísta descubrió que el tiempo puede ser más lastimero de lo que se cree ante el dolor de la perdida. Siendo que su madre había muerto tras una muy avanzada enfermedad que le habían ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Suzaku miro la urna de su madre en el altar, encogido en su lugar, mientras aferraba con fuerza sus pantaloncillos y lloraba lleno de furia e impotencia.

Quería decir tantas cosas. Pero ella no estaba ahí, solo su fotografía sonriendo como siempre, dulce amable, virtuosa como cuando le instaba a ir con ella para abrazarle con dulzura y calmar su llanto cuando se lastimaba al jugar.

_"Por favor..."_ suplico _"Mamá... vuelve"_ las gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por sobre sus mejillas con desesperación _"¡No te vayas...!"_ Grito alzando el rostro, sin embargo el humo ya empezaba a salir por la chimenea opacando el azul del cielo con gris. " _No era verdad..."_ exclamo con el entrecejo fruncido _"Lo que dije... no era verdad"_ gimoteo _"Yo te amo, te amo mamá, así que regresa por favor..."_

Pero su madre no volvió.

Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca el día que cremaron el cuerpo de su difunta madre aun negándose a creer que era verdad que ella había muerto. Pero en el funeral solo se hallaban sus cenizas y el peso del _error de ser un niño_ y que _la vida puede apagarse en un simple parpadeo._

Así fue como comprendió que la muerte era cruel y devastadora, siendo aquella misma que le había arrebatado a su amada madre, la había convertido en su mayor enemiga.

Y con aquel pensamiento algo dentro de él empezó a cambiar.

Suzaku empezó a comprender a temprana edad lo que a cualquier adulto aun le costaba entender a lo largo de su vida; _el peso de sus actos._ Aunque en su inocencia, era ese mismo narcisismo que le instaba a creer que aún podría hacer algo, aunque fuese mínimo.

Sin embargo el mundo era más complejo de lo que la simple y mundana percepción infantil creyó. Por ello cuando escucho los planes que tenía su padre una punzada se clavo en su corazón.

_"Pero padre... Una guerra solo traerá..."_

Quiso argumentar algo, pero entonces, él dirigió aquella mirada severa que solía usar cuando había hecho algo mal.

El miedo le hizo retroceder, mientras sus orbes se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

_"Lo siento, yo lo siento..."_

Repitió automáticamente a conciencia del castigo que vendría después, si bien el primer ministro de Japón; Kururugi Genbu era reconocido por las masas por su excelente trabajo dentro del campo de batalla como en el político, era aquel estoico porte que solía mantener ante cualquier situación lo que le llevo a ganarse al público al imponer no solo autoridad, respeto sino también confianza.

Por ello siendo un líder, a sabiendas que sus vástagos seguirían forjando el país que había construido, cuando nació su primer y único hijo no dudo en instruirle lo que un gobernador debía hacer para ser apto.

Entre clases privadas de historia, filosofía, inglés, alemán, ciencia y física, y por supuesto kendo y artes marciales quiso instruir no solo el conocimiento sino también la disciplina en aras de darle lo mejor no solo a su hijo sino a su país como su sucesor y cualquier resultado mediocre era una vergüenza para su sola presencia.

Así que la torpeza y errores del pequeño solo era la muestra de _la falta de actitud, compromiso y madurez_ ante lo que pronto se le sería encomendado.

Porque su hijo podría con el peso de una nación y más. Al menos de eso se aseguraría.

Sin alternativa Genbu tuvo que poner la mano dura sobre él, sin darse cuenta del horror que empezó a desatar en Suzaku ante la violencia.

Porque solo alguien que sabía sobre ella la detestaba más que nadie.

Era por eso que Suzaku no pudo retroceder ante su resolución.

Una guerra solo atraería más dolor ante la pérdida, la guerra no era una opción para él, siendo su mundo entero aquel pequeño poblado que alguna vez recorrió con sus padres tomando sus manos, aquel mundo donde rio con sus amigos y la brisa de aire rozaba sus mejillas y cabello. Aun recordaba con cariño los días en los que escapaba de casa y se adentraba entre la naturaleza del bosque, sentado debajo de uno de los enormes robles, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba arrullar por el sonido del arroyo mientras pájaros anidando en su copas y cantaban para él.

La sonrisa de la gente, las promesas que habían jurado cumplir los unos a otros, el deseo de un mejor mañana. Todo sería manchado por el rojo de la sangre ante la inminente muerte que traía la guerra.

Y no, no podía permitirlo, no podía obedecer las órdenes de su padre esta vez. Lo sabía, por ello tomo el cuchillo e hizo lo único que pudo hacer.

Proteger a Japón matando a su padre.

El sonio del reloj cayendo en el suelo le despertó del shock que había generado tal acción, sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror y cuando bajo la vista encontró sus manos llenas de sangre, pronto sus manos temblaron dejando caer el cuchillo y el sonido metálico le estremeció.

Un grito ahogado escapo de él hasta que simplemente se deshizo de todo prejuicio y se echó a llorar, mientras el dolor empezaba a consumirlo.

_"Esto es lo mejor... ¿Verdad?"_

Se preguntó. Pero la respuesta fue más cruel de lo que pensó.

La guerra había terminado, pero la muerte seguía plagando cada rincón que pisaban sus pies en sus gastados y viejos tenis, mientras aferraba con fuerza su mochila.

La muerte, aquel horrible estado de la naturaleza que detesto por años al ser el mismo que le había arrebatado a su madre seguía, imparable, y con mayor fuerza separando familias, arrebatando no solo vidas sino sueños, esperanzas.

Entonces lo supo, el mundo era más complejo de lo que alguna vez imagino, algo más allá de lo que podía entender, _de lo que quería entender_ , porque muy dentro de él algo se había empezado a esparcir por cada parte de su cuerpo infectándolo de un terror inaudito haciendo que se paralizara y sin importar a donde fuese, no podía escapar, a donde quiera que fuera seguía el dolor arraigándose ante la tragedia diurna y la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro, junto al horror apoderándose dentro de su cabeza al reconocer la verdad.

Alguien como él _no tenía derecho de decidir nada por su propia cuenta._

Sus actos, cada uno de ellos habían herido a las personas que más amo, había causado más daño que beneficio y se limitó a solo obedecer.

_Porque así no haría más daño._

Aun así, aquel sentimiento que lo abrumaba en las noches y le hacía despertar empapado de sudor, mientras su pecho se agitaba de arriba abajo tratando de recuperar el aliento le instaba a un solo simple pensamiento.

El habitó empezó la primer noche que se dio a conocer el _"suicidio"_ de su padre.

A escondidas salió de su habitación y tomando uno de los cuchillos de la cocina lo empuño contra su garganta.

El frio del metal se cernió sobre su piel clavándose cada vez más, mientras el dolor empezaba a invadirlo. Un par de gotas empezaron a escurrir en su cuello hasta que el cuchillo cayó en el frio de la madera cuando le arrebataron el arma de su mano.

_"¡¿Que estás haciendo?!"_

_"¿Acaso quieres causar más problemas?"_

_"¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?"_

Vinieron los regaños y Suzaku quiso llorar, pero sabía que no merecía el lujo de hacerlo.

_"Es verdad, lo lamento mucho..."_ pronuncio con escozor en los ojos, mientras bajaba la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Aun así al cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda pudo escuchar el murmurar de los criados, el mismo que se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

_"¿Qué ese no es el hijo del primer ministro?"_

_"¿Sabías que intentó suicidarse?"_

_"Así que, es verdad lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla."_

_"Alguien que ve la muerte como forma de salvación solo es un cobarde, ¿Acaso no tiene orgullo y honor?"_

Logro escuchar durante la corta estadía que tuvo con sus familiares de Kioto.

Y Suzaku sabía que era verdad. No tenía honor y tal vez nunca lo tendría.

_"Lamento mucho las molestias, muchas gracias."_

Dijo antes de marcharse con su mochila en la espalda y entonces partió.

Sin saber a dónde ir por mucho tiempo vivió de la naturaleza, de los trabajos manuales y habilidades que podía prestar en los lugares que visitaba. Sin embargo ninguna acción generaba algo realmente dentro de él.

Puesto que cada noche entre el sudor de las sabanas, y la respiración agitada, ahí se encontraba el dolor carcomiéndolo por completo.

Y la tentativa.

De su bolsillo saco la navaja que pudo comprar con parte de su sueldo tras varios meses de viaje.

La apunto directo de su cuello. Sin embargo, mientras más la clavaba el dolor se intensificaba, no era su piel herida, la herida provenía de muy dentro de su ser.

Su alma y corazón.

Porque lo sabía, alguien como él no merecía la piedad de la muerte tras ser un asesino.

No solo había matado a su padre sino a la gente que Britania había masacrado ante su llegada.

Hombres, mujeres y niños. Tantos sueños arrebatados.

¿Acaso habían muerto por nada?

No. no podía permitirse morir por capricho, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. Al menos esa era la esperanza en la cual se aferraba, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se escaparan por sus orbes hasta caer en su vieja manta. A solas bajo la luz de las estrellas. Sin nadie más que solo la propia naturaleza se dejaba llorar cual niño, porque Suzaku sin darse cuenta _se había olvidado que era solo un niño. Un niño perdido que no sabía nada del mundo._

Y que tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Su tercer error, fue lo que alguna vez vislumbro como una señal divina.

Fue un día mientras deambulaba que vio el anuncio en uno de los complejos de la zona once.

_"Britannian honorario"_

Leyó con curiosidad al ver la propuesta del ejército al reclutar nuevos soldados.

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho, llenos de esperanza, e ilusión y en su corazón un sueño nació.

Cambiar el gobierno de forma pacífica, y para ello debía pertenecer a el.

Porque después de todo _la diplomacia siempre era la mejor opción_ ¿No?

Y lo intento con todo su corazón.

No importaron los golpes, el abuso de autoridad, el racismo, el juego sucio, las burlas o el desdén.

Abrazaba con fuerza su sueño.

Cada moretón, magulladura, herida, cada palabra soez, y hasta _abuso_ , eran nada.

Pero a veces los sueños solo eran eso, una vaga ilusión que permanecía en la memoria para brindar esperanza al corazón, susurrando con fervor; _vendrán mejores días._

Y ahí quedaban, para siempre, a veces morían con el pasar del tiempo, del dolor, o felicidad, olvidadas, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo que generaba una sonrisa en los labios del soñador.

Pero Suzaku no podía permitirse olvidar, ni perdonarse, porque un asesino siempre sería un asesino y él no quería morir como un héroe, el simplemente quería morir por una razón. Sea la que fuera. Quería sentir que su vida tenía un sentido propio, ser odiado, ser amado, ya no eran nada para él, ante el vago deseo de simplemente dejarse llevar ante la ruina que día a día le estaba consumiendo.

Aunque de vez en cuando él mismo se preguntaba cuando seria el final.

Más el amago del destino burlándose en su cara, siempre intervenía en su agonía perpetua, susurrando en su oído sobre que aun debía vivir y pagar por sus pecados al salir nuevamente con vida en el combate.

Observo como una promesa fallida su reencuentro con Lelouch, al ver su fin inminente en la bala que se dirigió a su costado. Pero el destino seguía ensañado con él y el reloj maldito le había protegido.

Esa noche, tras encontrarse en su habitación, sentado en su cama tomo el reloj con fuerza.

_"Padre porque me has salvado... ¿Acaso me odias tanto o...?"_

No se atrevió a terminar su pregunta, aferrando con ambas manos el reloj, apoyo su frente sobre el.

E hizo un juramento.

Con Lancelot de su parte, él podría hacer un cambio, lo pensó, no, más bien lo proclamo dentro de sí, ante el silencio de la noche mientras su único testigo era el reloj de su difunto padre, sin embargo tal vez ahora que miraba su pasado lo observo como un error más entre tantos.

Trato, realmente lo intento, pero la vida no era justa y lo sabía de ante mano, aun mas reconocía que por _cada acción había una reacción_ y ahí lo tenía, encerrado en la prisión a punto de ser ejecutado públicamente.

Suzaku observo con tranquilidad el veredicto.

Su padre le había enseñado que, debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones sin importar que y por ello Suzaku creía fervientemente que si el estado creía que había hecho algo mal, era la justicia mediática hablando con la verdad absoluta. Porque después de todo las reglas estaban hechas para perseverar el orden y la paz. Algo de lo cual había ido en contra natura.

Sin embargo, nuevamente el destino tenia peores planes para él y había sido salvado.

Suzaku cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de mitigar las lágrimas cuando observo su mayor error;

El haber creído alguna vez que la felicidad era algo que podría obtener, porque cuando conoció a Euphemia lo supo, esa sensación que siempre trato de callar ante la verdad inequívoca de no poder ser amado se había borrado y por primera vez habían salido a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se había enamorado y había disfrutado de la dicha de ser correspondido.

Sin embargo la felicidad era demasiado efímera, y Suzaku tendría que reconocerlo nuevamente ante la pérdida de su gran amor.

El caos, la sangre por doquier y por supuesto su amada luchando en el quirófano. Todo había sido una catástrofe infernal.

Y nuevamente perdía lo que más atesoraba.

No. La felicidad no era para alguien como él.

Alguien con tantos pecados.

Aun así era humano y como un simple hombre dejo que el dolor y la ira le invadieran ante la pérdida, naciendo así, un deseo inusual, uno tentador.

La venganza.

La venganza entremezclándose con el odio. Aquella espinita punzando su corazón, lo envolvió por completo, porque hasta en su pena él deseaba que el dolor se detuviera, así que creo un muro de espinas para que nada más pudiera lastimarle. Pero el dolor nunca se fue, solo le abrazo con mayor fuerza en sus noches de soledad cuando otra vez acariciaba la navaja.

Sí. Estaba seguro que Zero había hecho algo con su princesa, con aquella mujer que se había convertido en la luz que le ilumino entre la zozobra de la oscuridad perpetua que se había postrado sobre él.

Su hermosa sonrisa; aquella misma que le regalaba a pesar de ser solo un asesino y traidor.

Su cálido tacto cuando le tomaba del brazo o acariciaba su mejilla tras colocar los mechones de su cabello hacia atrás cuando bajaba de Lancelot.

La luz de su mirada, aquella misma que podía jurar era la más hermosa que alguna vez pudo existir en el basto mundo se había ido por completo.

Aun podía verlos, a lo lejos, a veces en sus sueños y otras más cuando caminaba por el jardín del castillo y el sol iluminaba su rostro ocasionando que atajara los rayos de sol con la manga de su brazo por unos segundos podía oír su risa siendo llevada por el viento, acariciando sus oídos.

En esos instantes miraba con frustración y desespero por los alrededores tratando de encontrarla, sin embargo no había nadie más.

Y cuando confirmo sus sospechas, no pudo evitar sentirse más herido y asqueado que nunca.

Herido por la persona que se hallaba debajo del casco, asqueado porque muy en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Suzaku abrió los ojos, observo el marmoleado del techo y el vistoso color crema sobre él ante la luz intermitente.

Una lagrima cayó por sobre su mejilla derecha surcando sus arrugas.

Para esa edad ya no sabía que sentimiento había ganado dentro de su corazón con respecto a Zero... Con respecto a Lelouch.

Lelouch había sido su mejor amigo, sin embargo también había sido su peor enemigo, arrebatándole cada una de sus esperanzas en pos de cumplir sus metas e ideales, y por ello le odio, le odio como nunca espero odiar a alguien, no obstante con el pasar de los años, reconoció el peso real que se encontraba debajo del casco color negro.

Suzaku había hecho una promesa, una que no podría romper.

Tomar el casco negro y sepultar lo que alguna vez fue.

La muerte que espero por tanto tiempo había llegado de forma superficial al ver su propia tumba con su nombre grabado. Encontró a un par de días de ser creado el monumento varios rayones creados por los que aún no podían olvidar los crímenes del hombre que había traicionado al mundo entero.

El odio de la gente seguía vigente y a Suzaku poco le importo.

Observando de forma indolente los actos de vandalismos a sabiendas que era natural esperar que ni en su _"lecho de muerte"_ hubiese algo de dignidad para él.

No. Suzaku no merecía nada de ese basto y hermoso mundo, llego a esa trágica realidad cuando Lelouch le había ordenado no morir.

Y le odio tanto.

Aún más se odio al ver como su cuerpo se movía por si solo cuando alguien trataba de cumplir su único y esperado deseo; morir. Al intentar asesinarlo.

"Vive"

Le ordeno.

Y vivió.

Vivió a pesar de no quererlo.

De no disfrutarlo.

De volver la vida como algo monótono y sin sentido. Siendo ya un hombre muerto, porque la tumba vacía seguía esperando a que al fin su cuerpo le hiciera compañía reencontrándose en la eternidad mientras los gusanos arrasaban con su piel.

En espera a que el tiempo empezara a consumirlo, a que la enfermedad ganara la guerra entre la soledad perpetua, porque en efecto Suzaku no compartió su pena con nadie.

Fue Nunnally la única que supo el secreto, siendo que, cuando se hallaron solos ante el pedido de la joven princesa de hablar con él en privado le pidió quitarse la máscara.

Nunnally espero por unos segundos, cuando Suzaku avanzo a paso lento hacia ella hasta postrarse a sus pies y arrodillarse en una solemne reverencia que detrás de las mascara estuviera su hermano mayor, pero cuando vio a Kururugi una mueca apareció en su rostro, entonces se echó a llorar, bajando el rostro apretándolo contra sus manos abiertas, Suzaku aferro sus manos y las acaricio con suavidad, entonces ella alzo la vista solo para abrazarle con fuerza.

Era una vorágine de sensaciones las que le invadieron.

Era tristeza, profunda y devastadora tristeza de darse cuenta que su hermano se había ido por siempre.

Pero también había alegría, porque Suzaku seguía ahí con ella, sano y salvo.

Mas el hecho de que estuviera con ella (con vida) no había sido ni la más mínima felicidad para el hombre que considero como otro hermano mayor, y aquello lo noto ella con rapidez al comprender el sentimiento de culpa que se encontraba en su corazón apretujándole de día y de noche con fuerza.

Y aunque quiso serle de ayuda. Suzaku simplemente coloco la careta que aprendió a usar desde su niñez, la de felicidad.

Suzaku reconoció las buenas intenciones de Nunnally, sin embargo él podía, no quería darle una carga tan grande a alguien tan querido para él.

Porque mentiría si dijera que no le quería, tanto como quiso a Leloluch hasta el final y casi tanto como quiso a Euphemia.

_"¿Es por qué soy inválida? ¿Por qué soy una niña? ¿O por qué soy su hermana?"_

Se atrevió a preguntar una vez Nunnally con frustración.

Fue una noche cuando, la joven princesa a pesar de sus 26 años y ya con un matrimonio con dos pequeños de por medio, había viajado de primera instancia de Pendragon al mar atlántico al saber que después de una exhaustiva búsqueda marítima y en las alturas habían encontrado al fin a "Zero" aferrado a una de las partes del destrozado Lancelot.

Porque a pesar de haber originado la paz tras haber muerto el emperador demonio, la paz siempre venia acompañada de guerra, y mientras las diferencias siguieran presentes entre la sociedad siempre habría una llama intensificándose por la lucha constante hacia lo que se creía justo e indeleble.

Era un hecho humano, demasiado humano.

Tan humano como el deseo de querer ser feliz.

De querer proteger la felicidad de quien se ama.

Y por ello, por una vez, mientras se levantaba tras el dolor de las heridas en todo su cuerpo, en aquella habitación donde se encontraban ellos dos le miro con una sonrisa honesta, apacible y en cierto modo, Nunnally por un segundo pudo reconocer al Suzaku que alguna vez jugo con ella en la pradera junto a su hermano Lelouch.

_"Porque te quiero"_

Dijo. Y un par de lágrimas salieron de los orbes de Nunnally ante la revelación. A pesar de que no era de ese tipo de amor, su corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras, porque si algo aprendió Nunnally durante los años fue que Suzaku tenía un enorme corazón.

Él podía amar todo sin importar lo severo, cruel o anti natura que fuese, porque muy en el fondo él quería creer en las personas y en aquel deseo compartido con su hermano Lelouch de un mejor mañana.

Suzaku amaba a tanta gente, por ello mantenía distancia con todos, aún más con ella.

En ese momento, Suzaku no supo si aquel recuerdo que vino a su cabeza fue un error más en su vida lleno de errores, o solo fue un acto cobarde a sabiendas de la realidad.

Que el peso de su condena solo debía cargarla él y nadie más estaba llegando a su fin.

A sus 89 años, pudo sentirlo, como su cuerpo cada vez era menos férreo ante la enfermedad que la había aquejado por años.

Y esa noche trágica, serena a pesar de encontrarse con la caída repentina de nieve, pudo sentir como sus sentidos empezaban a apagarse, y no era el sueño, era algo más, algo desconocido, algo que anhelaba.

Así, en la soledad de la habitación. Siendo que nunca se casó y su fiel compañero Arthur había muerto desde hace décadas atrás, se vio peleando su última batalla.

Era la orden del _geass_ , o solo el miedo que suele invadir al hombre al encontrarse frente al umbral de la muerte lo que le hacía pelear contra ella.

Sin embargo la fuerza se estaba yendo.

Su oído cada vez más deteriorado, pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

Removiéndose en su lugar trato de girarse hacia ella y su vista cansada y borrosa, pudo ver una luz cegándolo.

Escucho los pasos acercándose con lentitud, mientras la luz de la lámpara de petróleo inundaba el lugar.

En los labios de Suzaku se surco una sonrisa cuando al fin pudo distinguir el rostro que se acercó a unos centímetros del suyo.

Y de su boca, las raposas palabras salieron con un sentimiento que no creyó aun conservar.

Tal vez había sido otro error más en una larga lista que llevaba cargando a rastras, sin embargo aun así gesticulo al aire.

—Mentiroso.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.

El silencio pudo establecerse. Sin embargo no fue así.

Porque después de todo _él_ debía de tener la última palabra y decisión en todo.

—Ambos, lo somos —afirmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Code Geass, ¿Me creerán que hace poco lo mire?, si, lo sé demasiado tarde, pero no tan tarde como para no escribir algo sobre mi amado Suzaku, lamento si fue una historia demasiado triste, pero todo lo que se refiere a Kururugi se cierne entre la tristeza que parece ser su marca de excelencia al no darle paso a la felicidad que no cree merecedora.


End file.
